Lovely Purpose on My Birthday
by ranauva
Summary: [REPOST FROM WATTPAD] Kim Hyukjae, tepat 27 tahun, tidak pernah menyangka akan dilamar oleh sahabatnya sendiri di hari ulang tahunnya. HaeHyuk (GS)


_**4 April 1999**_

Kim Hyukjae, yang hari ini genap berusia 27 tahun, menatap kesal entah kepada siapa. Kesal? Bukannya seharusnya gadis itu merasa senang di hari bertambahnya usia? Masalahnya sejak dia bangun tidur ada saja hal yang membuat moodnya jelek. Mulai dari sang ibu yang tidak mau membangunkannya sehingga kesiangan. Sang Kakak yang mendadak pergi bulan madu dengan istrinya, lalu dengan rasa tidak tanggung jawabnya, menurut Hyukjae, sang kakak "menelantarkan" anaknya kepada Hyukjae. Belum lagi sang keponakkan yang rewel selalu menempelinya, sehingga mau tidak mau Hyukjae harus membawa keponakkannya, dan mendapat teguran dari pihak kantor karena hampir terlambat masuk kantor.

Beruntunglah Hyukjae dengan jurus bujuk rayunya, berhasil membuat sang atasan memberikan ijin kepada gadis itu untuk membawa anak ke tempat kerja. Namun ternyata kesialannya belum berhenti sampai di situ. Kim Kyungsoo, keponakkannya yang selalu kalem di rumah, ternyata mempunyai sifat jahil yang sangat merepotkan Hyukjae. Meja kerja Hyukjae nyaris seperti titanic dibuat bermain gadis cilik berusia 6 tahun itu. Seperti sekarang ini Kyungsoo yang sedang asyik mencorat-coret berkas milik Hyukjae, dan memaksa si empunya untuk mengeprint ulang.

Hyukjae mendengus kasar. Biasanya kalau lagi mood jelek begini, Lee Donghae, sahabat dekatnya akan menghiburnya dengan berbagai macam lelucon yang mampu menaikan mood. Namun apa daya jika laki-laki asal Mokpo itu absen tepat di hari ulang tahunnya. Bahkan sahabat kecilnya yang kebetulan sekantor, Kim Junsu—oke ralat, Park Junsu setelah menikah—terlihat tak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun, bahkan Hyukjae sendiri. Padahal hanya dua orang itu yang Hyukjae butuhkan di saat seperti ini.

"Hhhh... sepertinya tahun ini bakal jadi ulang tahun terburukku deh..." gumamnya sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian selama sehari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Usagi Han's Present**

 **...**

 **All casts are not mine, they belong to God, their parents, and agency. And I don't take any profits from this fic. I just use their name for my imagination**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing: HaeHyuk**

 **Warning: this is genderswitch fanfiction with all the** _ **gajeness**_ **(?). Don't like? Ya, don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyukjae mengerang lalu menggeliat di atas kasur empuknya. Tak lama kemudian, netranya membuka sedikit demi sedikit untuk beradaptasi dengan sinar mentari. Tangan kurusnya meraba-raba meja nakasnya mengambil jam weker yang tergeletak manis di atasnya. Di tatapnya jarum panjang di angka enam dan jarum pendek di antara angka tujuh dan delapan. Diletakkan begitu saja di dekat bantal, peluk guling dan kembali tidur. Belum lima menit kembali ke dunia mimpi, gadis itu tiba-tiba mendudukan diri dengan mata yang melotot. Seperti teringat sesuatu.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA‼"

Teriak Hyukjae dengan suara yang mampu menembus hingga dapur. Sedangkan di dapur, sudah ada dua orang wanita berbeda usia yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Tapi mereka terganggu dengan suara lengkingan milik Hyukjae. Tak lama kemudian, sang tersangka berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju dapur.

"EOMMA! KENAPA EOMMA TIDAK MEMBANGUNKAN HYUKKIE, EOH? HYUKKIE JADI TELAT BANGUN KAN?" rengeknya pada wanita yang lebih tua itu.

" _Aigoo_... Adik ipar, bisakah kau berhenti teriak? Kau pikir ini hutan, eoh! Lagian Eomma-mu juga belum tuli!" omel wanita yang lebih muda sambil memukul dahi Hyukjae dengan sendok sayur pelan.

"Yak! Sakit, Kakak ipar! Lagian tumben kau pagi-pagi di rumah Eomma?" protes Hyukjae mengelus dahinya.

"Terserah akulah, masalah buat kau?"

"Sudah! Sudah! Ryeong, lanjutkan cuci peralatan dapur! Hyukkie, bantu Eomma susun makanannya di atas meja! Eomma akan memanggil Appa, Jonghoon, dan juga Kyungsoo" lerai wanita tertua itu, yang tak lain adalah Kim Jungsoo, ibu kandung Hyukjae.

" _Nde_... Eomma" ucap wanita yang dipanggil Ryeong, tepatnya Kim Ryeowook, dan melanjutkan mencuci peralatan masak yang baru selesai digunakan.

 _"Arraso...arraso..."_ sahut Hyukjae lalu mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan ibunya.

"Makanya, biasakan bangun pagi sendiri, Hyukkie. Jangan Eomma terus yang diandalkan. Kalau kau sudah menikah tapi masih begini terus gimana? Masa pembantumu yang harus menyiapkan sarapan dan segala keperluan suami dan anakmu? Lama-lama suamimu kepincut nanti sama pembantumu" kata Jungsoo sebelum masuk ke dalam memanggil anggota keluarga yang lain.

Hyukjae memutar matanya malas. Sedangkan Ryeowook udah cekikikan melihat adik iparnya diomeli mertuanya. Merasa ditertawakan, Hyukjae memberi _deathglare_ gratisan kepada sang kakak ipar, yang sebenarnya lebih muda setahun darinya. Bukannya merasa takut, Ryeowook malah terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Hyukjae, yang menurutnya seperti monyet minta kawin.

"Apa kau ketawa-ketawa? Puas kali kau melihatku ternistakan, eoh?" tanya Hyukjae sengit.

"Bukannya begitu, Hyukkie. Tapi Eomma benar. Kau ini sudah bukan remaja labil lagi. Sudah waktunya kau menjadi wanita sejati. Menikah dengan laki-laki yang dicintai, melahirkan bayi yang lucu-lucu, bermain bersama anak-anak, atau bahkan mengantarkan mereka sekolah setiap hari. Apa kau tidak iri melihatku dan Jonghoon Oppa bermain dengan Kyungsoo setiap hari? Apa kau juga tidak iri mendengar cerita Junsu Eonnie tentang anak dan suaminya setiap hari? Dan apa kau tidak merasa kalah mendengar kabar kehamilan Kyunnie anak keduanya bersama Siwon Oppa? Kau memang terlihat cuek, tapi aku tau kali kalau kau selalu galau di setiap status sosmedmu" jelas Ryeowook yang baru saja menyelesaikan acara cucinya. "Aku kalau jadi kamu mah, udah minum sianida daripada menahan malu menjadi perawan tua"

Meskipus merasa tersindir, Hyukjae diam-diam membenarkan kata-kata Ryeowook. Memang selama ini Hyukjae sering menyibukan dirinya sejak kuliah agar melupakan masalah percintaannya. Tepatnya semenjak dia patah hati dengan mantannya, dia menjadi kurang begitu percaya dengan laki-laki. Dan Hyukjae benci sekali melihat pemuda-pemudi bermesraan, apalagi mendengar suara _gombalan_ dari mulut laki-laki. Maka dari itu tugas-tugas kampusnya membuatnya lupa bagaimana caranya jatuh cinta sampai sekarang.

Tapi _mindset_ -nya seketika berubah sejak adik kelasnya yang juga sahabatnya, Kyuhyun, menikah dengan teman satu kampusnya yang sekarang menjadi bosnya, Choi Siwon. Mengingat usia Kyuhyun yang usianya dua tahun di bawahnya sudah melepas masa lajangnya tiga tahun yang lalu, dan sekarang sudah hamil anak kedua. Ditambah pula Junsu yang sekarang lebih asik menceritakan kegiatan anaknya kepada Hyukjae, daripada berteriak mengidolakan aktor cogan favoritnya seperti masa sekolah dulu. Jujur, Hyukjae merasa kesepian melihat teman-temannya sudah berkeluarga.

"T-tapi Donghae-ah juga masih betah ngejomblo tuh. Dia pernah bilang sama aku kalau dia gak bakal cari jodoh sebelum aku ketemu jodohku. Dia benar-benar sahabat sejati mau menemaniku ngejomblo" kata Hyukjae mencoba mengelak saat mengingat Donghae yang merupakan sahabat dekatnya.

"Aish... Donghae Oppa tuh bukannya gak mau cari jodoh. Dia itu udah dapat jodoh, bahkan sejak kalian semua berteman di kampus yang sama. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia bakal melamar jodohnya itu"

Hyukjae yang semula menyusun piring di meja makan, sontak menghentikan kegiatannya mendengar penyataan dari kakak iparnya. Entah kenapa perasaan aneh terasa di dadanya. Sesak? Kesal?

'Jadi selama ini Donghae-ah berbohong padaku kalau dia punya pacar? Bukannya dia ngakunya gak bakal punya pacar sebelum aku punya pacar? Aish, awas aja kau Nemo!'

"Sayangnya jodohnya Donghae Oppa itu gak peka-peka. Kasihan Donghae Oppa kena _friendzone_ bertahun-tahun" sambungnya sangat pelan kemudian cekikikan sendiri.

"Ngetawain apa, eoh?"

" _A-aniya..._ "

"Ish! Dasar kau, gak heran aku kalau kau bisa menikah dengan si alien berkepala besar itu. Kalian sama-sama aneh sih"

 _Pletak!_

"Aw!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut si alien berkepala besar itu, eoh? Dimana sopan santunmu itu, _dongsaeng_ nakal?"

Hyukjae meringis mengelus kepalanya. Sementara Kim Jonghoon, pria yang merupakan kakak kandung Hyukjae sekaligus suami Ryeowook itu, mendengus sebal dikatai "Alien berkepala besar" oleh adiknya. Di belakangnya sudah ada Jungsoo yang sedang menggendong Kyungsoo, dan juga sang kepala keluarga Kim, Kim Youngwoon, berkumpul di meja makan. Dan dimulailah sarapan pagi bersama di keluarga Kim yang penuh suka cita.

"O iya, Appa, Eomma" panggil Jonghoon di sela-sela sarapannya.

"Iya?"

"Aku titip Kyungsoo ya? Aku dan Wookie mau bulan madu hari ini ke Jepang"

Seketika Hyukjae tersedak tulang ikan. "OHOK! OHOK!"

"Ommo Hyukkie!" Jungsoo memijat pelan tengkuk Hyukjae. Sedangkan Ryeowook mengambil segenggam nasi lalu memadatkannya yang kemudian diberikan kepada Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie, telanlah ini nasi! Siapa tau tulang ikan yang nyangkut di kerongkonganmu jadi terdorong" ucapnya sebelum menyuapkan nasi itu pada Hyukjae. Dan sang korban tulang ikan pun menurut. Ditelannya nasi itu sampai Hyukjae merasa kerongkongannya lebih baik.

"Bah. Hampir aja aku mati gara-gara tulang ikan. Yak! Oppa leluconmu itu bener-bener garing!" omel Hyukjae setelah lega dari insiden tulang ikan.

"Aku gak lagi buat lelucon kok" jawab Jonghoon dengan wajah polosnya. Atau sok polos menurut Hyukjae.

"Aish! Kenapa kau mendadak sekali ingin bulan madu sekarang sih Oppa? Dan bahkan bukannya besok kau ada rapat bersama Siwon? Aku sekretarisnya kalau kau mulai pikun, Kim Jonghoon!"

"Yak! Dimana sopan santunmu itu, Kim Hyukjae! Aku ini kakakmu. Lagian aku kan juga bosen tiap hari di kantor bermesraan dengan file-file perusahaan. Aku juga butuh kali bermesraan dengan Wookie-ku tersayang" kata Jonghoon sambil menjawil centil dagu istrinya. Sedangkan Hyukjae memasang ekspresi seperti ingin muntah.

"Iya tapi gak kayak gini juga kali! Kau malah menambah-nambahi pekerjaan adikmu menyusun ulang jadwal Kanjeng Gusti Choi Siwon yang padatnya minta ampun itu! Lagian kau sudah bilang sama orangnya, eoh?"

"Sudah-sudah, kalian ini. Umur udah mulai bangkotan, kelakuan masih aja kayak Tom and Jerry" lerai Youngwoon sebagai penengah. "O iya Hyuk? Bukannya kau hari ini ada lembur ya?"

Mata Hyukjae membulat mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya. Dilihatnya jam dinding di ruang makan, dimana jarum panjang di angka sembilan dan jarum pendek mendekati angka delapan. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Hyukjae melesat menuju kamarnya.

"MATI AKU! AKU BELUM MANDI DAN SIAP-SIAP!"

Tak lama kemudian, Hyukjae pun kembali dengan baju kantor yang lebih rapi. Namun penampilannya serasa mengganjal bagi para anggota Kim yang masih di meja makan. Jungsoo pun menghampiri anak bungsunya.

"Kau cepat sekali, Hyukie? Jangan-jangan kau belum mandi ya?" tanya Jungsoo mengendus-endus badan Hyukjae.

"Ish! Eomma... penting kan Hyukie udah wangi pakai parfum" protesnya yang membuat sang ibu geleng-geleng kepala. "Ya sudah, Hyukie berangkat dulu ya!"

"Imo! Kyungie ikut!" belum Jungsoo mencegah Hyukjae, Kyungsoo sudah berlari menghampiri tantenya. Sementara sang tante menghela napas.

"Gak bisa Kyungie sayang, Imo harus bekerja. Kalau Kyungie ikut, Kyungie gak bisa main dong sama Imo. Kau bisa bersama Halmeoni sampai Imo pulang, ya?" kata Hyukjae dengan lembut, memberi pengertian pada Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo geleng-geleng kepala imut, lengkap dengan mata belonya yang semakin menggemaskan.

"Gak mau! Kyungie maunya sama Hyukie Imo aja!"

"Aish! Eomma..." rengek Hyukjae pada Jungsoo. Dia sedang terburu-buru dan tak cukup waktu untuk membujuk sang keponakkan yang sedang manja-manjanya.

"Maafkan Eomma, Hyukie. Eomma tadi barusan mendapat undangan reuni dari Heechul. Eomma dan Appa akan pergi ke sana berdua pagi ini. Kami khawatir Kyungie tidak ada yang menjaga"

"Astaga, Eomma? Apa salahnya ajak Kyungie di acara reunian? Heechul Ahjumma pasti gak keberatan kok"

"Masalahnya, ini khusus kami berempat. Eomma, Appa, Heechul dan juga Hankyung"

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Oke, ditinggal kakaknya bulan madu, orang tuanya pergi ke acara 'reuni' bersama temannya, dan mau gak mau Hyukjae sendirian mengasuh Kyungsoo. Dan di saat bersamaan sang atasan memberikan lembur kepada seluruh karyawan, terutama dirinya, di hari ini yang merupakan hari Minggu.

'Bilang aja Appa dan Eomma mau _double date_ sama Heechul Ahjumma dan Hankyung Ahjussi, dasar kakek-nenek lupa usia' batinnya kurang ajar.

.

.

.

Siwon menatap Hyukjae dengan aura-aura penuh intimidasi. Hyukjae yang ditatap seperti itu menjadi salah tingkah, dalam artian menciut ketakutan. Di samping Hyukjae, ada Kyungsoo yang sedang asyik bermain dengan boneka pororonya.

"Bisa anda jelaskan pada saya apa yang terjadi, Kim Hyukjae-ssi?" tanya Siwon dengan nada yang mampu membuat Hyukjae menelan ludah penuh kegugupan.

"A-a-anu... Wonnie... kita kan udah berteman lama ya... tentu kau tak akan kejam padaku dengan memotong gajiku kan, Wonnie?" kata Hyukjae nyengir lengkap dengan _gummy smile_ -nya. Berharap sang atasan, atau bisa dibilang sahabat, akan luluh.

 _Brak_!

"Ini di kantor! Aku bosmu tau! Bicaralah dengan sopan padaku! Dan kau tak boleh memanggilku dengan nama itu! Hanya Kyunnie yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu!" bentak pria tampan itu sambil menggebrak mejanya.

"Y-ya gak usah ngamuk gitu juga kali, Won. Kau membuat keponakanku menjadi takut padamu"

Siwon lalu menatap pada Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya dengan mata belonya. Ah tunggu, mata belonya hampir berair setelah mendengar suara gebrakan meja. Salah tingkah, Siwon pun berdehem dan kemudian meminta maaf sebentar pada gadis kecil itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa terlambat, Hyukjae? Dan kau tau seharusnya di perusahaan ini dilarang membawa anak kecil"

"Maafkan aku, Siwon. Semalam itu aku benar-benar insomnia. Aku baru bisa tidur Subuh tadi, makanya aku kesiangan. Kalau soal Kyungsoo, aku terpaksa membawanya karena di rumah tidak ada yang jaga"

"Lah ayah ibunya kemana? Lagian bukannya ada Kim Ahjumma yang merawat Kyungsoo?"

"Jonghoon Oppa dan Ryeowook pergi bulan madu. Sedangkan Eomma dan Appa sedang... err reuni?" jawab Hyukjae yang entah mengapa merasa ragu dengan alasan kedua.

"Bulan madu? Besok ada rapat dan sempat-sempatnya si kepala besar itu bulan madu?" Hyukjae mengangguk kikuk, sedangkan Siwon menggeleng geli. "Dasar pasangan _lovey dovey_ itu...

Lalu kenapa tidak kau titipkan saja pada tetangga? Atau tempat penitipan gitu?" tanya Siwon sembari memijat keningnya.

"Ryeowook tak akan menyukai anaknya digendong kemana-mana oleh orang yang bukan keluarganya. Itu yang perlu kau ingat, Siwon"

"Kalau misal kau ada suami, mungkin kau bisa menitipkannya pada suamimu" ucap Siwon dengan penuh kejahilan.

"Yak! Jangan berbicara seenaknya, Presdir Choi! Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan saya punya suami atau tidak" protes Hyukjae dengan datar.

"Ayolah... hanya kau dan Donghae saja di antara kita yang belum menikah. Aku dan Kyunie bahkan ingin kalian segera menikah"

Wajah Hyukjae memerah mendengar pernyataan Siwon. "M-maksud anda a-apa, Presdir Choi? A-anda tidak bermaksud m-menjodohkan saya dengan D-Donghae... kan?"

'O ayolah, jangan mentang-mentang hanya aku dan Donghae-ah yang belum nikah, jadi dicomblangin gini. Aduh, kok aku jadi malu sih!' batin Hyukjae ingin sekali menjedotkan jidatnya di tembok ruangan itu.

"Kok malah jadi gugup begitu? Aku kan hanya bilang kalian segeralah menikah, bukannya menjodohkan kalian berdua. Atau kau memang berharap sekali aku mencomblangkan dirimu dengan Donghae, seperti kau mencomblangkan aku dan Kyunie waktu kita kuliah dulu, Nona Kim Hyukjae?"

"Hyukie Imo, kenapa Won Ahjussi ingin menjodohkan Hyukie Imo dengan Hae Ahjussi? Apakah Won ahjussi ingin Hyukie Imo dan Hae Ahjussi seperti di drama-drama yang sering ditonton Eomma?" tanya Kyungsoo ikut nimbrung. Sudah cukup. Hyukjae tidak mau pembicaraan ini semakin melenceng dan akan meracuni otak polos keponakannya.

"Presdir Choi yang terhormat, sebaiknya segeralah anda mengijinkan saya untuk berkerja, mengabdi kepada perusahaan anda. Dan saya berjanji akan menjaga Kyungsoo agar tidak mengacaukan pekerjaan. Soal jodoh saya, biar Tuhan yang mengurus" ucap Hyukjae dengan senyum manis di wajah cantiknya.

Siwon memutar bola matanya jengah. "Ya sudah terserahmulah. Asal jangan sampai mengacaukan pekerjaanmu. Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, ku tendang pantatmu keluar dari perusahaan ini"

.

.

.

Hyukjae berjalan keluar dari ruangan Siwon dengan perasaan lega. Di tangan kanannya sedang menggandeng tangan kiri Kyungsoo yang mungil. Hyukjae memandang orang-orang di sekitarnya begitu sibuk walaupun hari libur. Maklum saja, awal bulan April ini perusahaan PT Choi sedang kebanjiran orderan. Dan semua divisi kena imbasnya untuk masalah lembur. Jadi mau tidak mau, Hyukjae pun merelakan waktu bersantainya di rumah sambil menonton drama yang sedang panas-panasnya konflik.

Tapi biarpun semuanya sibuk, ada satu meja yang sedang kosong. Dan meja itu milik...

"Imo, Hae Ahjussi mana?" tanya Kyungsoo celingukan mencari Donghae. Kepribadian Donghae yang menyukai anak-anak, membuat Kyungsoo lebih dekat dengan pria itu. Beda dengan Hyukjae yang masih kaku ketika berhadapan dengan anak kecil.

"Iyaya? Donghae kemana? Tumben dia telat?" gumannya melihat meja Donghae yang kosong. Padahal kalau ada pria itu, Hyukjae bisa lebih fokus ke pekerjaannya karena Kyungsoo pasti akan lebih menempel pada Donghae. Kejam memang mengorbankan pekerjaan sahabatnya untuk mengurus keponakannya. Tapi jujur saja, Hyukjae memang lebih payah untuk mengurus anak kecil.

"Ah! Junsu-ah! _Annyeong!"_ sapa Hyukjae ketika berpas-pasan dengan Junsu yang sedang fokus memeriksa laporan persediaan.

"Aih! Kok diem aja sih? Lagi ngambek ya, jatah berduaan dengan Yoochunie keganggu lembur?" goda Hyukjae menoel-noel pipi wanita itu.

"Yak! Kau bisa diam tidak, Kim Hyukjae? Kau membuatku tidak fokus menghitung laporan! Tuh kan aku jadi lupa sampai mana tadi hitunganku! Aish!" omel Junsu yang dengan kesal mengulang lagi dari awal.

" _Aigoo_... pagi-pagi kok udah galak" Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya. "O iya, ngomong-ngomong Donghae tumben telat?"

"Dia gak masuk hari ini" jawab Junsu ketus.

" _Mwo_? Absen?"

"Yah... Kyungie gak bisa main sama Hae Ahjussi dong..." kata Kyungsoo dengan nada kecewa sambil memeluk boneka pororo di tangan kanannya.

" _Ommo_? Kyungsoo-ah? Sejak kapan?" tanya Junsu yang baru menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo.

" _Annyeong haseyo_ , Junsu Ahjumma" sapa anak itu dengan sopan. "Hari ini Kyungie ikut Hyukie Imo karena Eomma dan Appa sedang pergi"

"Hyuk, kau yakin bisa momong anak sambil lembur?"

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi? Si Nemo itu bisa-bisanya gak masuk"

"Hyuk, jangan kau keseringan mengandalkan Donghae. Mungkin ini cara Tuhan agar kau bisa mengurus anakmu sendiri ketika sudah menikah"

"Aish, kenapa sejak tadi dibahas nikah melulu? Aku sadar diri kok kalau aku jomblo dan gak becus ngurus anak"

"Hus! Jangan ngomong kayak gitu! Kau seharusnya beruntung diberi amanat kakakmu untuk menjaga anaknya! Dan lagipula jodoh gak bakal kemana-mana kok! Jodohmu bakal datang suatu saat nanti! Jomblo itu bukan kutukan! Sudah ah! Ngomong mulu dari tadi! Aku harus cepat-cepat selesaikan laporan ini sebelum disemprot atasan. Dan awas saja kau menganggu konsentrasiku lagi, aku pecat kau jadi sahabatku!" omel Junsu sambil memberi gestur mengusir pada Hyukjae.

.

.

.

"Imo... Imo..." panggil Kyungsoo yang tidak direspon oleh Hyukjae. Kyungsoo lompat-lompat di tempat karena merasa penuh di kantung kemihnya, ingin pipis. Sedangkan orang yang paling bertanggung jawab mengasuh Kyungsoo, sejak tadi melamun merenungi hari ini. Merasa kesal, Kyungsoo pun berteriak tepat di wajah Hyukjae. "HYUKIE IMO‼"

"Ah! K-Kyungie! Jangan kau teriak seperti itu, tidak sopan tau!" omelnya kaget karena teriakan keponakannya.

"Abis Imo dari tadi bengong sih. Lagi kangen ya sama Hae Ahjussi? Makanya dari tadi melamun mikirin Hae Ahjussi, kan?" goda anak itu dan tanpa sadar pipi Hyukjae merona. 'Eh buset? Ini bocah dapat kata-kata itu darimana? Siapa yang ngajarin?', batinnya.

"Kyungie ini ngomong apaan sih? Kyungie masih kecil ah, jangan ngomongin begituan! Imo mau kerja dulu! Aish, _jinjja..._ " omel Hyukjae salah tingkah yang langsung mendapat rengekan dari anak itu.

"Imo..."

"Apa sih?"

"Pengen pipis..."

"Ya ke toiletlah pipis"

"Tapi Kyungie gak berani ke toilet sendirian"

Hyukjae menghela napas. Sebenarnya dia malas beranjak dari meja kerja, mengingat pekerjaannya semakin menumpuk karena ulah keponakannya itu. Tapi dia juga tidak mau kena omelan dari kakak iparnya jika tau anaknya nyasar di perusahaan besar, tanpa pengawasan, apalagi sampai diculik oknum tidak bertanggung jawab, hanya karena sang tante tidak mau menemainya pipis di toilet.

"Haa... coba saja si Nemo itu ada..." gumannya yang entah kenapa jadi kepikiran Donghae. Kangen? Ah, kenapa Hyukjae jadi kemakan godaan Kyungsoo? Dan sekali lagi pipi Hyukjae merona. " _Aigoo_... aku ini kenapa sih, Ya Tuhan?"

.

.

.

Hyukjae merenggangkan badannya perlahan tanpa mengganggu Kyungsoo yang sedang tidur di pangkuannya. Akhirnya pekerjaannya banyak yang terselesaikan ketika Kyungsoo mulai mengantuk dan tertidur di pangkuan Hyukjae. Pastinya sangat pegal sekali, mengingat Kyungsoo bukan bayi lagi. Tapi untung saja tubuh keponakannya itu mungil seperti ibunya. Bisa-bisa Hyukjae kena osteoporosis dini jika Kyungsoo tidak mungil. Ah, mungkin setelah ini dia akan manja-manja ke ibunya minta urut.

"Haa... ngomong-ngomong, Donghae-ah sedang apa ya?" guman Hyukjae meraih ponselnya dan kemudian mengirim pesan singkat kepada pria yang menjadi sahabatnya itu. Ingat, hanya sahabat.

 _ **To: Pabbo Nemo**_

 _Donghae-ah, hari ini kenapa kau tidak masuk? Kau sedang sakit kah? Perlukah aku menengokmu? Aish... di saat kau sakit, Hankyung Ahjussi dan Heechul Ahjumma malah asik kencan ganda bersama Appa-Eommaku. Aku jadi khawatir tau kalau ingat itu. Kau tau? Aku seharian ini sibuk sekali mengerjakan lembur sambil mengasuh Kyungsoo. Jadi aku baru bisa mengabarimu sekarang. Mianhe._

Pesan terkirim.

Hyukjae mengerang setelah menaruh ponselnya di atas meja. Sungguh, dia benar-benar lelah hari ini. Suasana kantor sudah sepi karena mereka pulang setelah pekerjaannya selesai. Namun karena Hyukjae sambil mengasuh Kyungsoo, maka kerjanya semakin lamban. Bahkan sekarang jam dinding sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam.

Ditatapnya ponselnya yang seharian ini tak pernah ada notifikasi, entah itu telepon maupun pesan singkat. Dan sudah sepuluh menit berlalu sejak Hyukjae mengirim pesan singkat kepada Donghae. Tidak seperti biasanya sahabatnya itu lamban membalas pesan. Dan seketika obrolan bersama Ryeowook tadi pagi terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

Apa jangan-jangan Donghae marah? Atau malah sedang bersama pacarnya dan gak mau diganggu? Dan entah kenapa dada Hyukjae terasa sesak memikirkannya. Tanpa disadarinya, setetes air menetes dari mata bulat sipitnya.

"Hiks... hiks... Donghae-ah... kenapa?" gumannya mulai terisak.

Ketika wanita itu sedang galau sambil memeluk keponakannya, tiba-tiba listrik di kantornya padam. Hyukjae yang kaget pun malah tambah histeris karena takut di tempat gelap sendirinya. Meskipun ada Kyungsoo, tapi anak itu masih tertidur. Namun belum lama kepanikan itu melanda, sedikit cahaya dari lilin pun menghampirinya. Sebuah lagu pun juga terdengar bersamaan dengan datangnya cahaya lilin itu.

 _"Saengil chukha hamnida... saengil chukha hamnida... saranghae uri Hyukie... saengil chukha hamnida..."_

Terlihat Jungsoo memegang sebuah kue tart dengan lilin menyala di atasnya. Di belakangnya ada Youngwoon, Jonghoon, Ryeowook, Junsu, dan teman-teman kantornya yang lain. Bahkan Siwon dan juga istrinya, Kyuhyun pun ikut dalam acara kejutan ini. Hyukjae menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, matanya berkaca-kaca penuh haru melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang sudah terbangun menghampiri Ryeowook lalu memeluk ibunya. Hyukjae pun masih dengan suasana haru menghampiri Jungsoo yang masih setia dengan kue tartnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, anak Eomma yang paling cantik. Ucapkan harapanmu lalu tiup lilin ini" kata Jungsoo dengan lembut menatap anak bungsunya yang kini memejamkan matanya, berdoa dalam hati, dan kemudian meniup lilin ulang tahunnya. Seketika listrik pun menyala kembali setelah lilin itu padam ditiup Hyukjae.

"Hyukie, selamat ulang tahun sayang. Semoga kau tetap menjadi anak kebanggaan Appa" ucap Youngwoon sambil memeluk Hyukjae.

"Terimakasih, Appa" balas Hyukjae memeluk ayahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Youngwoon melepas pelukannya dan kemudian Jonghoon menghampirinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Saeng. Tambah dewasa, dan semoga semua harapanmu tercapai tahun ini" ucap Jonghoon merangkul Hyukjae di kanan, begitu juga dengan Ryeowook yang merangkul Hyukjae. Sedangkan anak mereka memeluk pinggang Hyukjae dari depan.

"Maaf ya, Hyuk. Seharian ini Kyungie merepotkanmu" kata Ryeowook yang mendapat balasan berupa gelengan dari adik iparnya.

"Tidak kok Ryeong Eonnie. Malah aku senang karena bisa dipercaya Oppa dan juga Eonnie untuk menjaga Kyungie. Padahal kalian tau sendiri kalau aku masih payah mengurus anak"

"Tidak apa-apa, Saeng. Oppa bangga punya adek sepertimu" kata Jonghoon mengecup puncak kepala Hyukjae.

"Hyukie, selamat ulang tahun! Maaf ya tadi aku judes banget sama kamu" ucap Junsu memeluk Hyukjae dengan sangat erat. Tentu saja setelah Jonghoon dan anak istrinya melepas rangkulan mereka.

"S-sesak, Junsu-ah!"

"M-maaf..." merasa bersalah, Junsu pun melepas pelukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Junsu-ah. Aku paham kalau kamu pasti tidak tenang karena tidak bisa menikmati waktu santaimu" kata Hyukjae memaklumi.

"Eonnie, selamat ulang tahun ya!" ucap Kyuhyun memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang. "Semoga kau cepat-cepat dapat jodoh dan punya anak. Lalu baby kita bisa berteman"

"Amin... amin..." balas Hyukjae terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun sekarang mengelus perutnya yang agak buncit karena usia kandungannya memasuki bulan kelima.

"Atau kita malah bisa berbesan. Eonnie, cepatlah punya anak!" celetuk Kyuhyun yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan pelan dari Hyukjae yang wajahnya sudah memerah. "Yak mana bisa begitu? Terlalu cepat Choi Kyuhyun!"

"Yak! Kau melukai istriku, Kim Hyukjae!" protes Siwon yang langsung disambut gelak tawa di sekitarnya. Meskipun Siwon merupakan atasan Hyukjae, tapi tak menghalangi rasa persahabatan mereka yang sudah terjalin sejak kuliah.

.

.

.

"Karena hari ini sahabatku yang sudah aku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri sedang bertambah usia, maka aku akan mentraktir seluruh pegawaiku di restaurant Mirotic. Sekaligus untuk merayakan omset kita yang tinggi di awal bulan ini" kata Siwon yang sekarang sudah berada di restaurant. Di sampingnya sudah ada wanita cantik yang merupakan pemilik dari restaurant tersebut. Jung Jaejoong namanya.

"Dan kalian bisa bebas makan di sini sepuasnya, karena saya dan seluruh pegawai saya sudah menyiapkan hidangan-hidangan spesial untuk kalian" sambung Jaejoong ramah. Yang langsung disambut dengan suka cita oleh pegawai-pegawai Siwon.

"Yak, Siwon! Aku ini tiga hari lebih tua daripada kau! Seharusnya kau yang jadi adikku!" protes Hyukjae merasa tak terima.

"Tapi kelakuanmu itu lebih cenderung pantas menjadi _yeodongsaeng_ ketimbang _noona_ , Hyukjae" balasnya santai. Dan sontak membuat gelak tawa di sekitarnya. Hyukjae pun mempoutkan bibir merahnya.

"Sudahlah, Saeng. Yang penting kan bosmu itu sudah berbaik hati mentraktir kita di restaurant Jaejoong. Kapan lagi kita bisa menikmati masakan Jaejoong yang lezatnya tiada tara itu? Ahahaha" kekeh Jonghoon yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari istrinya.

"Yak! Jadi kau selama ini lebih suka masakan Jaejoong Eonnie ketimbang masakanku gitu?" protes Ryeowook. Dan Jonghoon pun harus membujuk istrinya yang sedang mengambek. Sedangkan Hyukjae tersenyum mengejek melihat kakaknya itu.

"Siwon, apakah ini tidak terlalu berlebihan untuk Hyukjae?" tanya Jungsoo yang merasa tidak enak. Bagaimana pun juga, Siwon itu atasan Hyukjae.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Ahjumma, kan Hyukjae sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Anggap saja sebagai traktiran ulang tahunku tiga hari lagi"

"Hyukjae-ah!" panggil sesosok wanita paruh baya yang cantik melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hyukjae. Ditemani dengan suaminya yang berwajah Cina.

"Heechul Ahjumma! Hankyung Ahjussi!" sapa Hyukjae menghampiri suami istri tersebut.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang. Semoga sehat selalu dan semua impianmu tercapai" ucap Heechul sambil memeluk Hyukjae dengan sayang.

"Terimakasih Ahjumma, Ahjussi" kata Hyukjae lalu celingukan mencari sesuatu. Namun raut wajahnya kembali murung ketika yang dicarinya tidak nampak dalam pemandangannnya. "Donghae-ah tidak datang ya? Sepertinya dia memang marah padaku"

Sedangkan Heechul dan Hankyung hanya saling berpandangan dan saling melempar senyum. Bahkan Hyukjae tidak menyadari adanya seringaian di wajah cantik Heechul.

"Hyukjae, ini kan ulang tahunmu. Janganlah pasang wajah bersedih begitu" hibur Hankyung menepuk bahu Hyukjae. "O iya kami ada sesuatu untukmu"

"Apa itu?" tanya Hyukjae seketika cerah. Dan di saat itu pula Heechul dan Hankyung menyingkir, memperlihatkan sebuah kotak kado yang sangat besar. Kotak seukuran kulkas yang entah berisi apa itu menyita perhatian Hyukjae. "I-ini untukku?"

"Iya sayang, buka aja" jawab Heechul tersenyum.

Dan langsung saja Hyukjae membuka kotak itu dengan tidak sabar. Begitu juga dengan keluarga dan sahabatnya yang berkumpul, ikut menonton Hyukjae membuka kotak dengan antusias. Mulai dari kertas kado yang Hyukjae buka dengan brutal, lalu melepaskan tali-tali yang mengikat kotak tersebut. Sampai akhirnya gadis itu tertegun ketika kotak itu akhirnya terbuka dengan sempurna dan memperlihatkan seorang pria tampan yang sedang bersimpuh di dalamnya. Seperti seorang pangeran yang sedang mengajak tuan putri berdansa.

"D-d-d-d-Donghae-ah?"

Yup, pria itu adalah Donghae, sahabat Hyukjae yang entah kenapa seharian ini selalu ada di pikirannya. Sekali lagi, pipi Hyukjae merona.

"Kim Hyukjae, _will you marry me_?" ucap Donghae sambil membuka sebuah kotak beludru yang berisikan cincin berlian. Cincin berlian yang sangat cantik untuk Hyukjae yang semakin cantik dengan wajah meronanya.

Sedangkan Hyukjae memandang orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang ikut memandangnya dengan senyum penuh arti. Hyukjae sendiri juga bingung namun juga terharu. Air matanya pun tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari iris coklat madunya itu. Dipandanginya lagi Donghae yang masih setia dengan posisinya itu, tanpa merasa pegal untuk menunggu reaksi Hyukjae.

"Hyukie, kau lama sekali sih? Lihatlah itu si pangeran ikan kesayanganmu itu sudah lumutan menunggumu" celetuk Jonghoon memanas-manasi suasana.

"Bahkan dia rela menunggumu sejak kuliah loh! Supaya kau bisa lebih peka dan keluar dari zona _friendzone_ -mu itu" sahut Ryeowook ikut memanas-manasin. Aish, pasangan ini...

Hyukjae masih terdiam penuh haru. Lidahnya terasa kelu sehingga kata-katanya masih tertahan di tenggorokan.

"Yak, Hyukjae! Apa kau tega dengan anakku eoh? Yang seharian ini menyusun kejutan buat ultahmu? Kau bahkan tega denganku yang sangat ingin punya anak perempuan?" kini Heechul yang memanas-manasi keadaan. Ya, Hankyung dan Heechul adalah orang tua pria yang kini sedang bersimpuh menunggu jawaban dari Hyukjae.

"Terima! Terima! Terima!"

Sorak sorai mewarnai restaurant bintang lima itu. Memberi semangat kepada dua sejoli yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian.

Hyukjae memandang lekat-lekat mata sahabatnya, ah dia jadi ragu sekarang untuk menyebutnya sebagai sahabat. Bukan, bukan karena Hyukjae membenci Donghae karena mengkhianati persahabatannya. Namun hatinya merasa hangat ketika dua pasang iris itu saling bertemu. Dan Hyukjae pun mulai menyadari bahwa benih-benih cinta itu telah tumbuh di antara mereka. Benih-benih yang tumbuh karena kebersamaan mereka. Benih-benih yang tumbuh di saat Donghae membangkitkan Hyukjae yang terpuruk. Benih-benih yang tumbuh karena mereka saling mendukung. Dan akhirnya karena benih-benih itulah yang membuat Hyukjae menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

Mendapat respon positif, Donghae pun akhirnya bangkit dan kemudian memasangkan cincin berlian di jari manis Hyukjae. Setelah itu direngkuhnya wanita yang telah mencuri hatinya selama kurang lebih sepuluh tahun. Lalu dengan lembut pria itu mengecup kening wanitanya penuh sayang. Mereka memang tak pernah menjalin hubungan sebagai pacar. Donghae bahkan rela memakai topeng persahabatan agar selalu dekat dengan Hyukjae. Karena Donghae tau jika Hyukjae pernah dikecewakan dengan cinta lamanya, dan membuat wanita itu trauma jika menjalin percintaan. Dan akhirnya berkat kesabarannya, Donghae mampu memenangkan hati wanita yang kini dipeluknya dengan mesra.

"Yak terus saja kalian bermesraan dan lupa kalau ini masih di tempat umum, dasar anak-anak nakal!" celetuk Heechul yang seketika menyadarkan kedua sejoli itu tersadar akan dunia mereka sendiri. Bahkan Hyukjae pun mendorong Donghae karena salah tingkah menyadari mereka masih dikelilingi banyak orang. Sedangkan Donghae hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk tengkuknya mendengar orang-orang sekitarnya terkekeh dengan suasana canggung di antara dua sejoli itu.

.

.

.

"Teukie... akhirnya kita bisa berbesan juga" ucap wanita paruh baya itu sambil memeluk sahabatnya.

"Iya, Chullie-ah. Aku jadi bahagia melihat mereka berdua" balas wanita dipelukannya yang tidak kalah cantik.

"Tidak menyangka juga, ternyata kita semua berjodoh" kata pria berwajah Cina itu.

"Ini yang dinamakan takdir, Hyung. Meskipun kita semua berpisah, tapi nyatanya Tuhan masih mempertemukan kita lewat anak-anak kita" sahut pria berbadan kekar itu.

Mereka, Youngwoon, Jungsoo, Hankyung dan Heechul, sedang asik mengadakan reuni kecil-kecilan di sebuah ruangan vvip yang telah disiapkan Jaejoong khusus untuk mereka. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak remaja. Hanya saja mereka harus berpisah ketika Hankyung dan Heechul yang baru saja menikah, harus tinggal di Mokpo karena pekerjaan Hankyung. Namun rupanya Tuhan memiliki cara lain untuk mempersatukan mereka kembali. Para wanita itu benar-benar merasa bahagia, ketika Donghae berkata pada Youngwoon dan juga Jungsoo untuk melamar Hyukjae di hari ultahnya. Heechul yang dari awal sudah menyukai Hyukjae pun mendukung niat Donghae.

Dan dari situlah Youngwoon dan Jungsoo mengatur rencana bersama Jonghoon, agar di hari itu Hyukjae sibuk di hari ultahnya sehingga lupa dengan harinya sendiri. Bahkan tidak tanggung-tanggung Jonghoon bekerjasama dengan Siwon untuk membuat acara lemburan di hari ultah Hyukjae. Maka dari itu mereka berdua dengan giatnya mengerahkan seluruh pegawai marketingnya untuk promosi sebanyak-banyaknya. Dan beruntung juga perusahaan Siwon mendapat orderan yang lebih banyak. Setelah itu Jonghoon menitipkan Kyungsoo agar diasuh oleh Hyukjae seharian. Sedangkan Jonghoon menyiapkan kejutan ulang tahun bersama Ryeowook, Youngwoon, dan Jungsoo. Sedangkan Donghae menyiapkan hadiahnya dibantu oleh Hangkyung dan Heechul. Tak ketinggalan, Siwon pun mem- _booking_ restaurant Jaejoong demi sahabatnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kita gak dari dulu ya menjodohkan mereka" celetuk Youngwoon terkekeh.

"Yak! Ini semua gara-gara anakmu tau. Kalau saja anakmu itu cepat pekanya, anakku gak bakal bujang segitu lamanya. Kalian mah enak udah dapat cucu dari anakmu yang satunya. Aku juga ingin menggendong cucuku sendiri" protes Heechul sambil menjitak pelan Youngwoon. Dan yang dijitak hanya terkekeh geli.

" _Aigoo_... aku kan hanya bercanda, Noona"

"Sudah, sudah. Yang penting sekarang kita siapkan pesta pernikahan untuk mereka. _Aigoo_... aku jadi tidak sabar mendengar suara tangisan bayi lagi" kata Jungsoo menengahi.

"Betul itu. Kita juga harus mendiskusikannya dengan mereka" ucap Hankyung setuju. "O iya, mereka dimana ya?"

"Aish! Biarkan saja anak-anak nakal itu menikmati waktu berduaan" kata Heechul menanggapi suaminya yang celingukan mencari sepasang sejoli yang mereka bicarakan itu ke arah ruang reguler. Ruangan mereka hanya dibatasi dinding kaca dengan ruang reguler, maka dari itu mereka bisa melihat kegiatan apa saja di luar.

"Siapa tau saja mereka ngebut membuat cucu untuk kita. Ahahaha" canda Youngwoon yang langsung digeplak oleh Heechul.

"Yak! Anakku gak sebejat itu juga, Kim Youngwoon!" protes wanita itu yang langsung disambut gelak tawa dari Hankyung dan Jungsoo.

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan para orang tua yang asik membicarakan anak-anaknya, berbeda pula dengan sepasang manusia beda gender itu yang sedang menikmati malam di balkon restaurant. Dimana sang pria merengkuh tubuh mungil sang wanita dari belakang, sedangkan sang wanita menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di dada bidang sang pria. Manik coklat madu milik wanita itu menerawang ke langit mengingat tahun-tahun yang telah dia lewati bersama pria yang merengkuhnya itu. Dan lagi-lagi pipi wanita itu merona mengingat hal terakhir apa yang pria itu lakukan padanya.

"H-Hae-ah" panggil wanita itu memecahkan keheningan.

"Iya, Hyukie?"

"K-kenapa kau tak pernah jujur padaku kalau sebenarnya kau mencintaiku?"

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya pada wanita itu, lalu memutar tubuh mungil itu sehingga dia dapat melihat manik coklat madu yang begitu dia sukai.

"Jadi kau meragukanku sekarang?"

"A-aniyo, hanya saja ini terlalu mendadak... bagiku" cicit Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jujur saja, Donghae gemas melihat tingkah calon istrinya dan ingin menyerangnya saat itu juga.

"Menurutku ini sebanding dengan penantianku selama bertahun-tahun. Kau tau Hyukie? Sejak awal aku melihatmu, aku seperti akan kena serangan jantung" ucap Donghae lalu menuntun tangan Hyukjae menuju dadanya. "Jantung ini seakan-akan mau meledak ketika aku berdekatan denganmu, tapi anehnya ada rasa nyaman ketika aku merasakannya. Dan ketika aku tau ternyata kau menjadi milik orang lain, hatiku ini hancur rasanya. Dan aku lebih hancur lagi melihatmu yang akhirnya disia-siakan oleh lelaki itu. Bahkan aku benar-benar ingin membunuh orang itu saat melihatmu menangis dan mengharap balik padanya"

Hyukjae menggenggam erat tangan Donghae.

"Aku bahkan hampir kehilangan kesempatanku memilikimu ketika kau memutuskan untuk tidak pacaran lagi. Aku bahkan ingin tertawa melihatmu tiba-tiba menjadi anak rajin yang selalu pergi ke perpustakaan membaca buku. Kau seperti berambisi untuk menyaingi kecerdasan Kyuhyun, padahal kau sendiri tau rankingmu tak pernah bisa naik"

"Yak! Kau ini malah meledekku ya!" umpat Hyukjae menyerang pinggang Donghae dengan cubitannya. Sedangkan Donghae malah tersenyum-senyum sambil menghindari cubitan calon istrinya. "Jangan menertawaiku Nemo jelek!"

"Jelek-jelek tapi kau sayang..."

"LEE NEMO DONGHAE‼"

Donghae tertawa setelah menggoda Hyukjae dan kembali merengkuhnya.

"Hyuk, kau ingat tidak waktu pertama kali kau ke rumahku karena tugas Pak Kangta?" tanya Donghae lalu mendapat tatapan polos dari Hyukjae yang masih betah dipelukannya. "Kau seperti tikus kecil yang sedang bertemu kucing liar besar yang sangat buas, waktu bertemu ibuku. Pfft..."

"Yak! Itu karena wajah Heechul Ahjumma lebih mirip penyihir jahat ketimbang Cinderella. Aku jadi meragukan julukan Ahjumma waktu itu" Hyukjae mengingat betapa canggungnya awal-awal pertemuan dengan Heechul. Apalagi melihat wajah galaknya waktu itu.

"Tapi ibuku memang cantik seperti Cinderella kau tau? Meskipun sifatnya lebih cenderung ke ibu tiri sih" Donghae lagi-lagi menahan tawa. "Kau bahkan sering kena omelan Mama ketika memintamu membantunya memasak"

"I-itu karena aku gugup tau! Kau tau kan kalau di rumah aku hanya bisa masak mie instan? Tapi Ahjumma tetap saja mengomel, sebagai perempuan kudu bisa masaklah, inilah, itulah. Eomma saja tidak segalak itu" Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi Mama itu sayang padamu, Hyukie. Dia bahkan lebih sayang padamu ketimbang aku yang anaknya sendiri. Itu karena selama kau di sana, kau tak pernah menyerah untuk belajar. Beda sekali dengan teman-teman perempuanku yang dulu pernah aku bawa ke rumah. Mereka langsung menangis dan tidak mau balik ke rumahku. Dan kau malah berambisi untuk membuktikan pada Mama, kalau kau itu bisa berguna. Setiap pulang kuliah, kau pasti sempat-sempatnya ke rumah Mama untuk mencoba resep-resep anehmu"

"Itu bukan resep aneh tau! Aku mempelajarinya di majalah!"

"Tapi tetap saja. Kau mencoba untuk membuat mapo tofu, tapi rasanya seperti sup tahu kebanyakan kecap asin"

"Yak! Itu karena aku masih belajar Nemo!"

"Tapi itulah yang membuatku semakin tertarik padamu"

"Nemo gila!"

"Aku gila karenamu, Chagiya" Donghae mencium pipi Hyukjae dengan gemas. "Dan aku masih ingat sekali kau itu suka menari. Kau membangun grup tarimu sendiri dan mengikuti lomba-lomba festival tari. Awalnya kau ingin sekali menari bersama sahabat-sahabat kita. Tapi sayangnya Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun lebih suka menyanyi, dan Siwon pun tak bisa ikut karena tugas manajemen yang sangat banyak. Akhirnya hanya aku dan Junsu yang ikut bergabung dalam grupmu. Dan aku senang sekali bisa melakukan kegiatan bersama orang yang aku cintai"

"Dan karena hobi menarimu itu, akhirnya aku dapat melihat wajah bahagiamu dan melupakan mantanmu. Kau sudah berhasil mengusir rasa galaumu lewat gerakan-gerakan luwesmu. Tapi ketika aku ingin mendekati hatimu, aku selalu merasa kau tak akan siap menerima cinta yang baru. Hatimu seolah-olah masih tertutup rapat hingga aku harus menunggu. Dan menunggumu itu bukan sehari, seminggu, sebulan, tapi bertahun-tahun" Donghae mengecup kening Hyukjae dengan mesra, kemudian menempelkan kening wanita itu dengan keningnya sendiri. Bisa dipastikan wajah Hyukjae memanas. "Tapi menunggumu itu sangat menyenangkan. Belajar bersamamu di kelas yang sama, menari bersamamu di grup yang sama, melihatmu meringkuk di punggungku ketika Mama mengomel, melihatmu tersenyum bangga ketika masakanmu dipuji Mama untuk pertama kalinya, menghiburmu yang sedang down, sampai tak terasa sudah sepuluh tahun aku menunggumu"

Hyukjae merasa tidak kuat. Wanita itu pun membenamkan wajah cantiknya pada dada sang pria. Dan Donghae bisa merasakan dadanya lembab oleh air mata Hyukjae. Dengan sayang, Donghae mengusap kepala hingga punggung Hyukjae. Namun isakan itu semakin terdengar setelah merasakan hangatnya usapan Donghae.

"Selama sepuluh tahun, aku bertahan untuk tetap menjadi sahabatmu. Sepuluh tahun aku menahan perasaanku untuk menunggumu. Aku tak akan pernah lelah untuk menunggumu. Karena aku tahu, hatimu tak akan pernah didapatkan oleh lelaki lain. Aku yakin dan akhirnya sekarang terbukti"

Hyukjae yang masih terisak mencubit pinggang Donghae, hingga sang korban menjerit kesakitan. "Bodoh! Nemo bodoh! Hiks! T-tentu saja hatiku... hiks... gak bakal dimiliki orang lain kalau kau sudah memilikinya bahkan setelah aku berhasil melupakan mantanku!"

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bahkan rasa sakit di pinggangnya menghilang secara spontan mendengar pengakuan Hyukjae.

"Di saat aku terpuruk, kau selalu ada menemaniku, menghiburku... hiks... hiks... kau selalu membuatku nyaman... hiks... bahkan mantanku dulu gak pernah memelukku ketika menangis, menanyakan kabarku. Tapi kau? Kau selalu peduli sama aku... hiks... tapi aku udah trauma dengan cinta. Aku... aku juga... hiks... sebenarnya s-suka, _ani_ , cinta sama kamu. Aku mencintaimu, Donghae-ah! Tapi aku takut sama perasaanku sendiri. Aku takut jika aku mencintaimu, aku akan jatuh sakit seperti dulu. Aku takut kau akan pergi seperti dia. Aku..." aku Hyukjae yang langsung pecah tangisnya di pelukan Donghae.

"Ssst... _uljima_ , Hyukie... aku mengerti perasaanmu. Cinta itu sakit. Tak ada cinta yang indah seperti cerita dongeng. Tapi jika kita menjalaninya dengan sabar, cinta itu akan membawa kebahagiaan. Seperti kau dan aku. Kau sakit karena rasa traumamu dengan cinta. Aku pun juga sakit menunggumu sembuh dari rasa traumamu" ucap pria itu sambil menenangkan wanitanya dalam pelukannya. Mengelus punggung rampingnya dan menghapus air mata di wajah cantiknya. "Aku janji, aku akan bahagiakan kamu dan keluarga kecil kita nantinya"

"Hiks... Hae..." isak Hyukjae mulai mereda. "Terima kasih atas semua yang kau lakukan padaku. Kau benar-benar sahabat terbaikku yang pernah aku miliki, Hae"

Masih dalam pelukan Donghae, Hyukjae mendongak menatap mata sayu calon suaminya. Senyum tulus terpatri di wajah cantiknya, begitu juga dengan Donghae. Dua pasang mata itu saling menatap. Begitu pula dengan jarak wajah mereka yang makin menipis.

"Tentu saja, karena aku sahabat hidupmu, Lee Hyukjae" guman Donghae sebelum mengecup bibir cherry yang sudah lama dia dambakan. Melumatnya dengan lembut tanpa nafsu. Hyukjae memejamkan matanya menikmati lumatan-lumatan kecil namun memabukkan itu.

Di saat terpuruk, maka sahabatlah yang akan senang hati memberi semangat untuk bangun. Dan di saat bahagia pun, sahabat akan selalu menjaga agar kesedihan itu tidak datang lagi. Namun siapa sangka jika sahabat itulah yang akan bersama-sama membangun masa depan dan menemanimu sampai ajal menjemput? Itulah kisah persahabatan Donghae dan Hyukjae.

.

.

.

~END~

 **Usagi's Note:**

 _ **Hmmm... ya aku tahu, ini udah basi banget. lol *mengingat sebentar lagi bulan Juli**_

 _ **Iya sebenarnya ini memang repost dari Wattpad sih. Yang memang sudah dipersiapkan untuk Birthday Fic Eunhyuk, sekaligus ultahku 2 bulan yang lalu. ^_^**_

 _ **O iya btw, setelah ini rencananya aku mau bikin sequelnya. Kalau boleh, aku mau bertanya. Hari jadinya(?) HaeHyuk itu tanggal berapa? Apa benar tanggal 9 Agustus?**_

 _ **Udah sepertinya itu aja dulu. Sorry ne kalau tulisanku ini macem sinetron.**_

 _ **Anneyeong ^_^**_


End file.
